All Hell Breaks Loose
by xXxInsanityIsInfectiousxXx
Summary: A year after Phoebe, Paige and Piper vanquished Cole, Phoebe decides to get a job for teaching. But when she starts her first day of work, she bumps into a certain someone and all hell breaks loose as the two start a war against each other.
1. A Fresh Start

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

**Hellooooo! Yes it is I. So this is my second fanfic. Um….Enjoy! and tell me what you think…please? *cute sad eyes***

**OH and I do not own Charmed or any of the characters, well If I did own the characters wouldn't that be weird? No?**

**Chris Halliwell is fit don't you think, but not as fit as MATT CARDLE!**

**Oh and you probably don't read the bits in bold, but please do. ESPECIALLY THE NOTE AT THE END PLEASE!**

**Chapter 1 – A Fresh Start**

It's been a year since we vanquished my husband. I've just started to pick up the pieces of my life. Piper and Paige have been almost unbearable to live with ever since then. They were always there, breathing down my neck, always worrying about me. I know they're only looking out for me, but it's making it even more difficult than it already is to move on. I've had a year to heal, but the wound won't seal up. But the story hasn't ended yet. It's just started.

My name is Phoebe Halliwell and this is where my story starts, here in the Halliwell Manor in San Francisco.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I got the job? I GOT THE JOB!" I squealed, jumping up and down in glee. For the first time in ages, I actually felt happy.

"You got the job!" Piper and Paige enveloped me in a hug, making me find it difficult to breathe.

"Okay, thanks, bye." I said, putting the phone down on the table and wrapping my arms around Piper and Paige. We finally let go after a few long seconds.

"When do you start?" Paige asked.

"Monday." That was in just two days. Meaning I only had two days to prepare for whatever was coming.

"Honey, whose gonna look after baby Jack?" Piper asked, while we walked into the kitchen.

I hadn't thought about that. I couldn't bring him to work. I couldn't get a babysitter. There were just to many demons wanting to get their hands on my baby, and I don't think a baby with demonic powers would amaze the babysitter.

"Well, I was wondering if _you_ could take him." I replied, giving her a big grin.

"Sorry, Pheebs. You know I would if I could, but I got that thing at P3 and its really important, and I don't really need a demonic baby throwing energy balls around the place. Why doesn't Paige just take him?"

I glanced at Paige to see she was looking at me. The baby hated Paige but he hadn't been throwing as many fire balls at her. I guess she could handle it.

"Maybe he doesn't hate you anymore." I shrugged, picking Jack up from his cradle.

"Yeah and maybe the Easter Bunny is real!" Paige scoffed, dodging another fireball.

"The Easter Bunny isn't real?" Piper asked in a shocked tone. We all glared at her for several seconds.

"What? I'm just saying…I mean sure witches and demons and even leprechauns are real, so why can't the Easter Bunny be real?"

A sudden outbreak of fire flew across the ceiling and landed on the coffee table.

"Bad Baby!" I scolded. "Here try holding him."

"What? No way!"

Another blast of fire shot across the room, merely missing Paige by inches.

"I value my life, Phoebe. I'm too young to die!"

I rocked Jack in my arms, as he cried. Probably because he failed to incinerate Paige.

"Shh, don't cry. Did evil Paige hurt you?"

"Oh sure, take _his_ side why don't you! He's the one trying to murder me!" Paige whined from behind the door.

"Murder is such a strong word, sis, how about…-"

"Murder?" She suggested.

"Fine, I'll find someone else."

Monday

"Oh, Leo?" I called out. It was my first day of a new job. Teaching. I could do that. I think.

"So who is this mystery babysitter?" Piper asked.

"Oh, you'll see." I replied, struggling to hold Jack and all the things I needed for my first day. Where was Leo? Shouldn't he be here by now?

"LEO!"

"What? What do you want, Phoebe? I was in the middle of a meeting!" He said, as he finally orbed in the room. I had planned all this out perfectly last night. Which explained why I was hovering near the front door. All part of my master plan.

"Me got new job. Take baby. Thank you!" I said, as I handed him the baby and ran out the door as fast as I could.

"Damn it! Phoebe? Phoebe, wait!" That was the last thing I heard when I pulled out of the driveway and speeded down the road.

I wandered down the hallway until I found the headmaster's office. I knocked on the door twice, before the headmaster called me in.

"Hello, you must be the new recruit. Mrs Halliwell…right?" The Headmaster asked.

"Right."

"Take a seat, and I'll just run through a few things with you." He said, as I sat down on the empty seat. The headmaster's desk was covered in files and important paperwork. There was a plaque on his desk reading D. Cartwright. As for the man himself, he looked like he was in his 40's. He was dark haired and he wore a grey suit.

"Right so here's your timetable and a map if you need it and if you have any trouble at all, don't hesitate to ask me or any of the other staff. Good luck!"

I took the timetable and map and headed to where I was supposed to go next. The English room was a little dull and dingy looking. I bet if I asked Paige she'd be more than happy to fix it up if I could convince Mr. Cartwright.

My next class gradually came in and sat down in their seats, not taking much notice to their surroundings. Wow, these kids looked like the living dead.

"You can do this Phoebe," I whispered to myself before turning to face my class.

"Erm…Hi. I'm your new English teacher. My name is Ph-. I mean Mrs. Halliwell."

"You're married, huh?" Some guy sitting close to the back said. He was slouching on his chair and had that cocky look on his face.

_Oh great! _Out of all the questions in the world, he had to pick that one. I wasn't even sure if I even counted as married. I mean my husband is dead.

"Yes. I am. What's it to you?" I replied. I could tell this day was going to be a very long day.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? EH? EH?**

**Oh and if you watch X Factor then PLEASE vote for Matt Cardle. Or I will fall into deep depression and may go on strike. If you don't watch X Factor then PLEAAASE vote for Matt still. MATT CARDLE!**


	2. Binding Powers

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! Chapter 2 – Binding Powers

"Phoebe! I have a solution!" Piper practically screamed at me and I walked through the door.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Jack." She replied pulling me upstairs to the attic. Everybody was already in the attic. Well if you include Leo, Paige, Piper, Jack and Grams as everybody. Leo was carrying Jack, rocking him from side to side. Leo and Piper would be such good parents if they actually ever decided to have kids.

"Grams!" I yelled giving her a hug.

"How are you my dear?"

"Good. And how's the afterlife treating ya?"

"I've been better. I'll tell you your mother's a right pain in the a-"

"Okay, Grams. Not in front of the baby" Piper interrupted.

I noticed Paige with her arms folded and a grim expression on her face.

"What's the matter Paige?" I asked.

"She's sulking." Leo said.

"I'm NOT sulking!"

"She's jealous?" Piper suggested.

"I'm NOT jealous!"

"She's tired of being the victim of attempted murder?" Grams said shrugging her shoulders.

"Thank you!" Paige said, with a smile on her face, "I don't get it, how come he likes _Leo_ better than me?"

"Well for starters, I wasn't the one who made his daddy go ka-poof" Leo replied handing me baby Jack. I looked down at his small, innocent face and smiled, receiving a smile back from him.

"It wasn't even me though!" She complained.

"Okay, can someone please tell me what is going on?"

"We're gonna bind Jack's powers."

"Come on Phoebe. Think about it. We won't have demons constantly trying to kidnap him or Jack burning the place down." Piper said.

"Plus I'd still be alive." Paige added.

"But his witch powers…" We still didn't know what his witch powers were and I didn't think Paige would want to know.

"Girls, why don't you only just bind his _demonic_ powers?" Grams suggested. We all turned round to face her.

"You can do that?" Piper asked?

"Well yeah, oh and Paige?"

"Yes, Grams?"

"He wasn't ever trying to kill you. He just wants to play. He thinks you're the fun aunt."

Paige stood there, probably in shock.

"Why aren't I the fun aunt?" Piper whined.

"What do we need to do to take his demonic powers away?" I asked.

"Well I already got the potion with me. All you need to do…is say the spell."

She tossed us a small vial of red blue liquid and a crumpled piece of paper.

"When did you make this?" Paige asked.

"When you guys were busy bickering."

I opened the bottle and turned to Jack. He already had his mouth open ready. I gently poured the liquid in his mouth. I sat him down and went to join my sisters.

"Before the passing of this hour,

Take away Jack's demon powers."

Nothing happened for the first few seconds. Suddenly, Jack started to glow for a few minutes, until it was gone.

"Neat spell, Grams." I complimented.

"Thank you. I made it myself. Well take care all, I have to head off." She said before disappearing back to her afterlife.

"Hello little baby. Let's go play with Aunt Paige." Paige said picking up Jack and twirling him around.

"Well at least she's happy." Piper mumbled,

"Hey Phoebe, what is Jack's witch powers?" Leo asked.

"…I don't know…"

That was a good question. We really had to find out the answer to that. And soon!

**What do you think? Review Please. AND VOTE FOR MATT CARDLE!**


	3. Alive And Kicking

**Here's the next chapter. Where it gets a little bit more interesting!**

**Chapter 3 – Alive And Kicking**

"Aaaarggghhh! DEMON!" Paige screamed. I ran as fast as I could to where Paige was stood screaming. Piper was already there. I could see why Paige was screaming. The demon was fugly!

Who wouldn't be scared?

"Quick, Phoebe, a spell!" Piper yelled.

"Why me?"

"Because you're the only one who makes spells that work!"

"True." The others pretty much sucked at making up spells that actually work properly.

"Umm…Okay. Demon standing on the stairwell, face the wrath of…Phoebe Halliwell!" I shouted.

"Pssch. Ya, like that will work." Piper muttered.

Suddenly, the demon started to rumble as if he was gonna explode. Within seconds, the ugly demon thing exploded into tiny flames, leaving a burn mark on the carpet.

"It worked!" Paige shrieked with shock.

"Ahh, great. Something else I'm gonna have to clean up." Piper complained as she walked into the kitchen.

Well what a fantastic start to another day. I had to go to work in five minutes time. I grabbed my bag and car keys and headed out the door, slamming it behind me. I got into my car and put the key in the ignition and twisted.

Oh god no. Please not now!

I don't wanna be sacked. I need this job!

My car wasn't starting and I was going to be late for work. I tried three more times but it was no use. I was gonna have to call for Leo.

"LEO!"

"Thanks Leo. You're the best."

"You're Welcome!" he said as he orbed out.

I ran inside the school only to bump into Mr. Cartwright.

"Mr. Cartwright! I'm so sorry I'm late. My car broke down and I-" I managed to force between breathes.

"It's alright, and please call me Dean."

"Thank you, _Dean_."

I half-ran to where I was teaching my next class.

At lunch, I wandered around the school unsure on what to do. I had no work to do so all that was left to do was wander around the school halls. I was looking at the trophies and certificates in a cabinet when I bumped into Dean. I seemed to be doing that quite a lot recently.

"Mrs. Halliwell! So nice to see you! How are you getting on?"

"I'm doing good. And call me Phoebe!" I replied.

"Look, why don't you join us in the staff room?"

I had nothing else to do.

"Sure. That would be great." I smiled as he led the way to the staff room.

I walked in the staff room as a lot of curious pairs of eyes watched me come in. But only one pair of eyes stood out the most.

"Oh my god!" I could've passed out right then and there.

"Are you alright? Is something wrong?" Dean asked, with a look of concern.

My mind was about to explode. So many questions were buzzing around my head.

_What was going on?_

_What was he doing here?_

_How was he here?_

"Um…yeah. I just had a weird sense of…de ja vu!"

"De ja vu? Have you taught at another school before?"

"No, I just…you know what never mind."

I sat down, not as far from _him_ as I would've liked but far enough I guessed.

"Everyone this is Mrs. Phoebe Halliwell."

_Why was he staring at me?_

"Phoebe, this is Mrs. Geri Gretchner." Dean introduced me to a tall, strict looking teacher with round glasses sat at the end of her nose. She smiled at me and greeted me with a hello.

"Mr. James Lewis." He pointed to middle-aged man holding a cup of coffee.

"You're gonna fit right in!" He said with a big smile.

He went on and on until finally he reached _him._

"And finally, this is Mr. Cole Turner. If you ever need anything, I'm sure Cole with be happy to help!"

Cole just stared at me with a blank face and I mirrored that look back at him.

"I'm sure he will." I muttered.

"So, Phoebe, you're married, huh?" James asked, wiggling his eyebrows in a flirtatious way.

"Yeah…" I replied still looking at Cole. He had his eyes on the floor avoided my gaze.

"Well I used to be. My husband 'died'" I purposely emphasised the word 'died'. Cole looked up with a guilty look.

_Good. He should be guilty. All this time I thought he was dead. All the moments I mourned for him and was saddened by the fact Jack didn't have a father anymore. And yet here he was. He didn't even care. Hell, he doesn't even know he has a son._

For the rest of the day, all I could think about was Cole. I remembered the good times, the very good times, and also the bad times. I didn't understand why he still made me feel this way. How he managed to break my heart into a thousand tiny pieces every time he walked past.

How could he create such an impact on me?

At the end of the day I planned to get home as fast as I could, but I realised I had no way of getting home unless I call for Leo. I'd have to wait around a while until everybody was gone.

I headed out the classroom only to bump into you know who.

And this time it wasn't Dean.

"_Cole_." I spat his name like it was some sort of disease.

"Phoebe." He replied quietly. I tried not to look into his gorgeous eyes.

He was about to walk off when I grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him aside.

"You owe me an explanation." I said as calmly as I could.

"I don't owe you anything."

"How could you just up and leave?"

"Excuse me? You're the one who killed me! I'm apparently dead to the whole of the magical community and I intend to stay that way. If anybody else finds out I'm alive, especially the underworld…"

There was a moment of silence. I folded my arms across my chest.

"Look, do you want a ride home?" He asked.

"And why would I need a ride home?"

"Because you have no way of getting back."

"How did you…?" I started, "anyway I'll just call for Leo."

"I was afraid you'd say that." He said. His gaze was on me.

I started to walk away.

"Hey, Phoebe?" He called. I turned around.

"Don't quit on my account." He said, and he looked like he genuinely meant it.

I paused for a few seconds and took a deep breath.

"Who said I'm quitting?"

**SO WHAT DO YA THINK?**

**L I K E Y ? N O L I K E Y ? ?**


	4. This Means War!

**So here's Chapter 4 as promised.**

**Yaaay, Matt Cardle won X Factor 2010 and his single is Christmas Number 1! Woohoo to anyone who voted for him, like me, and I have written loads of chapters on this story by the way because I was and still am overly excited.**

**LOL :) Love you all. x X x**

**Chapter 4 – This Means War!**

That night I hardly got any sleep. All I could think about was Cole. I had no clue what to do. 

_What was I supposed to do?_

I was debating on whether on not I should tell my sisters. They would totally freak the hell out. Should I tell Leo? Like I did when we first found out Cole was Belthazor and I 'vanquished' him. I told Leo he was alive and he didn't freak out…much. Well, not as much as my sisters would have.

_I'll just have to keep this quiet for as long as I have to._

I woke up after a restless night's sleep, dragging my feet across the floor.

_Day three of teaching. _

Piper and Paige were already downstairs. I lingered at the bottom of the stairs, before creeping back up and into the nursery. Jack was sound asleep. I stroked his soft cheek.

And were did Jack come in to all this?

Am I supposed to tell my 'dead' husband that he has a one year old son or keep quiet?

"It's okay little baby," I whispered, stroking his cheek again, "Everything's gonna be fine."

"Okay, turn to page 67 in your textbooks." I said to the class.

Everybody opened their books and flipped the pages until they found the right one. There was a knock on the door followed by the soft creaking of it opening.

_And who should be there but the demon himself._

"Hi, sorry. Um…can I see you after class?" Cole asked.

"…Sure…"

He smiled and closed the door.

At the end of class, I went to go see Cole, just like he asked me to. I figured I might as well hear what he had to say. He was sat in his classroom. I knocked before coming in, closing the door behind me. I walked up to him. We stood in silence for a few minutes, just staring at each other, until he finally broke the silence.

"Phoebe, I never actually meant to hurt you, you know." He started.

I folded my arms across my chest and looked anywhere but into his eyes, because I knew I would be tempted to hug him if I did.

"I wanted to tell you I was alive, and I really wanted to be just be with you, but I had to lie low from the underworld and I'm trying to be a better man, I really am and-"

"Stop. Just stop it."

"Phoebe, I-"

"I know. But please don't go on about how your trying to be a better man, I mean that's great and everything and I really appreciate it, but right now I…I don't know how I'm supposed to feel."

"You don't have to feel anything." He said, and I longed to be wrapped inside those strong arms.

"Cole, I never wanted to vanquish you, but you left me with no choice. When you were gone, it felt like the whole world was mocking me and the pain was too big. I had my sisters really worried at that time. I really down want to go down that road again." I could feel the tears coming on.

A big teardrop rolled down my cheek.

"And I don't expect you to, I mean after all I put you through." He wiped the tears away with his thumb.

We stood there for what seemed like an eternity, an eternity I didn't want to end. Then, his face came closer, his mouth looming forward towards mine.

I couldn't let myself go through this again. His lips were hovering above mine. Before he could kiss me, I grabbed his hand and flipped him over so he was on his back.

"Nice try but that isn't gonna work." I said. I pulled off my wedding ring that I still wore and threw it at him.

As I was heading out the door I heard him shout, "This isn't over, Halliwell. You've just started a war!"

**So what did you think? Good? Bad? Review please or voldemort will eat you. :|**


	5. He's What?

**Chapter 5, as promised by yours truly ;) x**

**Chapter 5 – He's What? **

_As I was heading out the door I heard him shout, "This isn't over, Halliwell. You've just started a war!"_

A war?

What did that even mean?

I sat on the couch, with a cup of coffee in my hands and Jack in my lap.

"Mama!" Jack said. He had just started to talk a little, although most of what he said was gibberish.

Piper was still at P3 and Paige was on a date. So I was all alone at home with Jack.

I was thinking about telling my sisters about Cole, but in the end I settled for telling Leo. I had to get it off my chest.

"Leo?" I called out.

Within a few seconds, Leo orbed in.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"Leo, I need to tell you something. Something you can't tell Piper or Paige." I started.

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh?"

"You're gonna tell me something that I can't tell your sisters about."

At this point I was very confused. I stared at him blankly.

"Piper's gonna force it out of me." He explained.

"She won't know I told you." I replied.

"Oh trust me, she will."

"Well just try not to give it away."

"Okay, what is it."

How to start? How to start?

"Well there's no easier way to say this but you know I got a new job at the school?"

"Yeah…"

"And you know how we vanquished Cole last year?"

"…Yeah…?"

"Well it turns out he's alive and he's also a teacher working there. I said it there. Now yell at me or something."

Silence.

"Leo? Did you hear me?"

Silence.

"Leooo?" I waved my hands in front of his face. "I said Cole is alive."

"Cole alive!" Jack said, waving his small hands in the air.

"Phoebe! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Leo finally yelled.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to say."

"'Hey by the way, Leo, Cole's alive' would be nice!"

"Please don't tell my sisters." I pleaded.

"Phoebe, you know I'm gonna have to tell them."

"But Leo, I don't want to vanquish him again, besides he's keeping out of trouble."

"That's what you said last time, and now look how it all ended up."

"He's changed. I know he has, and this time its for real! Please, just trust me on this one, Leo." I pleaded.

We both waited in silence, as Leo tried to gather everything that I had just told him.

"Fine. But I'm still gonna have to tell Piper and Paige."

"Okay." I sighed.

The door opened and in came Piper.

"Hey guys, why ya looking so tense?" She asked.

"Sit down Piper. Paige!" Leo called.

Piper sat down, and a few minutes later Paige orbed in.

"What? This better be good." Paige complained.

"We need to talk to you. You should sit down." I said quietly.

"It's about Cole."

"He is WHAT?" Piper yelled.

Uh-Oh. Piper was pissed. Very pissed.

"EXPLAIN!" She commanded, with a stern voice as she looked accusingly at Leo and me.

"I don't know how he's alive, but he said he's trying to lay low from the underworld. He wants to be a better person." I tried to smile.

"So what? We're protecting him now? Are you guys back together?" Paige asked.

"No. Look can we talk about this later, I'm tired and I need to wake up early for work tomorrow."

I headed upstairs carrying Jack with me. He was asleep, despite all the arguing and shouting.

I could hear the voices of Leo and my sisters, probably arguing.

Soon enough I drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Please review, please. Or else the Sugar Puff Monster will suffocate you with a pillow at night. You have been warned, so don't blame meh! x**


	6. Salem Witch Trials

**Chapter 6, my evil good-doers. Mwahahahahah. :D x**

**Chapter 6 – Salem Witch Trials**

Piper was in the kitchen, filling some vials with potions. Another demon? Oh great.

"Who attacked this time?" I asked, leaning against the kitchen door.

Piper looked up guiltily and grabbed two of the vials. She slowly walked towards me.

"No-one. I just thought we should be prepared."

"For…?" I waited.

Piper didn't reply, she just looked at me.

"Piper, n-" I started realising exactly who we should be prepared for.

"Now before you say anything," She interrupted, "I want you to know that I love you and I care nothing more than for your safety."

I stared at her accusingly. Did she really think Cole would try to kill me?

Did I?

No, of course he wouldn't.

"Phoebe, I just want you to be safe. I'm not saying Cole would hurt you, but just in case." 

She held out the vials for me to take.

"Please?"

"Fine." I replied, taking the vials and shoving them in my bag.

"Now as you all know, it is All Subjects Day tomorrow. I've printed out a copy of where each of your stations will be placed and I trust you will make this day a huge success." Dean said.

We were all in the staff room, listening to Dean's reminder about All Subjects Day.

I noticed Cole was watching me, his face expressionless. He didn't look like he wanted to harm me. I immediately felt guilty for potions lying in wait in my bag.

Then it struck me. Piper couldn't have made a potion to vanquish him. She needed his flesh. And she definitely didn't have any of that lying around.

I would have to ask Piper about the potion later.

The day went by quite quickly. I hardly spoke to Cole. We exchanged only a few glances now and then.

When I got home, I asked Piper about the potion.

"It's a protection potion. Throw it on the ground where you stand and you'll be transported back home, no matter where you are."

All Subjects Day. An event of the school that involved students looking at different workshops. Each teacher had a subject they teach, and put that with their workshop.

And whereabouts does my workshop have to be placed, do you ask?

Next to Cole Turner's, History teacher and unofficially ex-husband.

A lot of students showed up at our workshops. Mainly because they had to. Cole and I had been arguing in every chance we got.

"The Salem Witch Trials were a very well-known event." I heard Cole say to a bunch of younger students, and I could just about feel his stare on my back.

I ignored him, not even shifting slightly to show my irritation.

"They lasted from the 1400's to the 1700's. Witch finders would go around the streets searching for suspicious people. The suspects were normally women would were old, poor, unprotected and widowed. A lot of them lived alone.

Still, I ignored him as he paused, probably waiting for a reaction from me.

"In fact, there was one women of the name _Melinda Warren_ who was hung on suspicion of witchcraft."

Melinda Warren? What the hell was he playing at?

"Upon the day of her execution, as they tied her to the scaffold, she declared that each generation of the Warren line would become stronger and stronger, until three very powerful sisters were born, known as the Charmed Ones. They would inherit her powers. One would have the power of freezing time; another would telekinetically move objects and the last would have premonitions of the future. Together they would fight to defeat evil in the world."

I couldn't take it anymore.

I turned around to face Cole and the students.

"And those women were much feared. They fought demons, warlocks and all sorts of evil forces. But I…I mean one of those sisters, the youngest, apparently was stupid enough to fall in love with an upper level demon and married him. She even ended up having h-" I stopped suddenly realising what I was just saying.

"Anyway, she ended up getting betrayed and having her heart broken." I continued, before returning to my own workshop. I didn't even look back to see Cole's reaction.

**Congratulations!**

**You have successfully read this chapter of my fanfiction story. **

**Now you must quickly review it, or you will be mauled by a gorilla in a tuxedo. **

**No joke, it happened to my uncle :( x**


	7. Prank Calls

**Here we are people! Enjoy. And please Review!**

**Chapter 7 – Prank Calls**

For the rest of the week, Cole and I had just been arguing a lot. That night, as I lay on my bed, I picked up my phone and searched through my contacts until in found Dean Cartwright. I blocked my number and pressed the ring button.

As I rang, I quickly said a spell out loud to disguise my voice.

"Hear me now, hear my cries. My voice is his, in disguise." I chanted, off the top of my head.

He picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" Breathed Dean's raspy sounding voice.

"Hey sexy." I said. My voice was disguised as Cole's.

"Who is this?"

"Don't you know? I've had my eye on you for quite some time."

"Cole Turner? Is that you?"

"Got it in one, sweetheart."

"What's going on? What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dean asked.

"Pursuing a sexy man. How about nine o' clock, my place eh?"

"MR. TURNER, I THINK THAT IS HIGHLY INAPPROPRIATE CONSIDERING YOU ARE MARRIED AND I AM MARRIED AND WE ARE BOTH MEN. I SHALL BE SPEAKING TO YOU AT WORK. GOODBYE!" He yelled as he slammed down his phone.

I burst into fits of laughter. That'll teach Cole to mess with me.

As I walked into work, I heard soft yet harsh voices in the corridors. I peeped around the corner. Cole and Dean were talking. Probably about the prank call. I listened in.

"I'm telling you, Mr. Cartwright, I didn't call you. It was probably some kids fooling around." Cole said in a frustrated voice.

Dean said something else which I couldn't hear, but I guessed he asked Cole a personal question.

"No I'm not gay. I'm married!" So he was saying he was still married eh?

Not that I was angry. That would be hypocritical of me anyway. But I couldn't say I didn't care that he still considered himself married.

I couldn't make out the rest of the conversation, so I walked on to my classroom. I had to walk past Cole and Dean. I saw Cole look at me accusingly. I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders.

****

**Please….? X x x x x x x x x **


	8. Revenge Is Sweeter

**Here ya go. Sorry this Chapter is quite short. :( Hope you still like me, LOL :) x **

**Chapter 8 – Revenge Is Sweeter**

"Hey, I want a word with you." Cole grabbed my arm and pulled me back inside the classroom, closing the door behind us. I shrugged his hand off quickly.

"What?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"You know exactly what. Are you trying to get me fired?"

"Hmm…No, but I am now."

"Very funny. So what, you used a spell to disguise your voice as mine and prank called the head of the school?"

"Yes, I did, what are you gonna do about it."

"I'll think of something."

We were in the staff room, when I realised what Cole's revenge tactic was.

I was too far away to hear what he was saying to James Lewis, the P.E. teacher, but I could make out some bits.

"Yeah so you should really go ask her out, she'll definitely say yes." Cole said.

"You really think so?" James asked.

"I know so." Cole replied.

James got up and walked towards me.

"Hey Phoebe, so erm…are you free tonight? Because I think we should go out…for a date. You know just me and you."

So this was what Cole meant by revenge. How did he know I didn't like James?

Did he seriously know me that well?

"Erm…actually…well." I started, not knowing what to say.

"She'd love to!" Cole butted in. I shot him a fiery look.

"Not that I don't want to…" I started.

"Great! I'll pick you up at seven!" James said cheerily.

It was now or never.

"I'm married!" I blurted out. "Remember?"

No need to mention my husband was supposedly dead, but ended up being alive. Oh yeah, and definitely no need to mention my husband was Cole Turner.

Husband. That title still made me feel kind of weird. I was the irresponsible younger sister. I never expected to get married, and married to a demon!

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I forgot." He mumbled and walked away in embarrassment.

Cole stared at me. I couldn't tell what he was feeling. He hid it well.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He replied and he too walked away.

**Review Please and thank you to thse who have. x**


	9. Baby's Day Out

**This is quite long to make up for Chapter 7 and Chapter 8. I realise they are really short chapters.**

**Anyways, this is where things get a little bit more interesting ;) x**

**So review, and tell me what you think :) x**

**Chapter 9 – Baby's Day Out**

I was all ready for work, except for one thing, Jack. Paige had gone for a job interview and I was still pleading Piper to take Jack with her to P3.

"I'm sorry Phoebe, but I'm really busy as it is, I can't take care of a baby as well."

"But…"

"Ask Leo!" She yelled as she headed out the door. A few minutes later I heard her car drive away.

"LEO!" I yelled. He orbed in a flash.

"What?" He asked.

"Can you take care of Jack please?" I asked.

"Phoebe, I'm sorry, but I have a meeting with the elders in a few minutes and I can't take baby there. What bout Piper or Paige?"

"Piper's too busy and Paige is gone for a job interview."

"I'm sorry, you're gonna have to take him with you." He looked up. "Sorry, I have to go now."

Leo orbed out the room before I could say anymore.

I sighed as I grabbed the baby carrier and a few baby things and carefully put it in the car. I strapped Jack in securely and drove off to work.

When I arrived, I saw Dean outside the school.

I put Jack in the baby carrier and hurried towards Dean.

"Dean! I'm so sorry, but I had to bring Jack into school because my brother in law had a meeting and my sisters were too busy."

"That's okay. I'll let you off." He replied. "Aww, he's so beautiful!"

"Thanks." I said as I headed off towards my classroom.

Everyone awed at Jack, as he just lay there curiously staring at them. I stayed in the classroom all break, hoping to avoid Cole. But I couldn't keep myself locked in my classroom all day. It was like watching paint dry. Besides, Cole won't figure it out. When it was lunch, I decided to go to the staff room. I took Jack out of the baby carrier and carried him myself to the staff room as he playing with my earrings.

Everyone looked up as me and Jack entered the room. As I sat down, not so near Cole, a few people came up to me and started to talk about Jack and ask questions. When it all quietened down, Cole came and sat closer to me.

"Cute. Piper's?" He asked.

"Erm…no." I replied.

"Paige's then?"

I didn't answer.

"_Yours?_"

"Yes." I replied trying to avoid looking at him.

"I see."

I really wanted to know what he was thinking. Did he figure out Jack was his? Or maybe he thinks I got with another guy?

I guess that's what you get for sleeping with a demon.

"Phoebe, can I talk to you?" Cole asked after the last bell rang, signalling the end of the school day.

"Sure." I was still holding Jack.

"Alone?"

He followed me into my classroom.

"What's up?" He knows. I bet he knows.

"So what you're with another guy now?" Cole asked with a hint of jealousy. He doesn't know.

Phew.

"No, I'm still married to you." I tried to laugh.

"But your baby…"

"Cole, there's no easier way to say this so I'm just gonna go ahead and say it so…well…Jack is…"

There was a huge silence. I couldn't do this. I couldn't tell him.

"Piper and Leo's!" I blurted out.

"I thought you said he was your baby?" He asked, with a confused look on his face.

"Umm…I was covering. F…for Piper and Leo. They haven't told the elders yet, and if they found out then…then…I don't know."

"Wow, they managed to hide a baby from the elders for what, like a year now? I'm impressed." He smirked.

Jack started to gurgle, and then held his arms out to Cole. He shifted and fidgeted as I tried to keep his arms down. Finally, I gave up.

"I think he wants you." I said quietly, holding out Jack for Cole to hold.

"Sure Piper won't mind?"

"No."

Cole took Jack carefully in his arms and they both gazed into each other's eyes. It was the most beautiful scene ever. I almost told him he was Jack's father. Almost.

That night, I went straight to bed, skipping dinner and neglecting everything else, except Jack.

I held the sleeping baby close to me and cried, and he watched my tears trickle down my cheek.

Cole's POV:

I was in the supermarket, getting some supplies I needed, when all of a sudden Phoebe's older sister came storming up to me fuming.

"Hey! I want a word with you!" Piper said, pointing her index finger at me.

"What have I done this time?" I asked, slightly annoyed and amused.

Couldn't I shop in peace without having to be harassed by some witch with a vendetta against me?

"You know exactly what you've done!" She yelled. Good thing there wasn't actually anyone in the supermarket.

"Is this about Jack? Because I held him?"

"Why would I be angry at that?" She asked, confused.

"Because I'm a evil demon, who tried to kill you at first, but then fell in love with your sister and married her, under your disapproval?" I suggested.

"Yeah, and you also knocked her up and left her, but that's not the point. Well actually, it kind of is and…Cole? Cole?" Piper waved her hands in front of me.

I couldn't really believe what she had just said. I knocked her up? That would mean she was pregnant. Then it all made sense. Jack was one year old, it's been a year since I left. How she shifted uneasily whenever I asked about Jack. Sure it would be okay if the baby wasn't hers…but it was. She wasn't with any other guy and hasn't been since I left. I had a feeling that she was telling the truth about that part.

"Piper, let me ask you a question." I said, still trying to process my theory.

"Have you or Paige got any kids?" I decided to keep the questions simple as not to give anything away.

"No, only Phoebe." She said suspiciously.

"Right, so Jack's her son…" I said as Piper nodded, "And the father?"

She stared at me for a few seconds, and then started to laugh.

"You're kidding right?" She asked.

I stared at her blankly, before she got the message that I wasn't kidding. She probably figured out what was going on, because she immediately shut up ad thought carefully about what she was going to say next.

"I think you should be talking to Phoebe about this."

"It's me, isn't it?"

She stayed silent and stared at the ground.

"Piper-"

"Cole, I really think you should be talking to Phoebe, not me." Piper said, before walking off quickly out of the shop.

**So guys, what do you think? Review please :)**


	10. Confessions Part I

Okay, here it is, the next chapter. I'm not too sure if this chapter is that good so please review.

**Oh and yeah…one more thing**

**This Chapter is dedicated HalliwellMB for reviewing a LOT of times, just when I was starting to feel like this was a ball of suck (Glee!) HalliwellMB made my day. You rock! :) Thanks xxx**

**Chapter 10 – Confessions Part I**

Phoebe's POV:

I had nightmares that night. Ones that Cole were in. There were ones where Cole left. Left with no goodbye, or no say in where he was going. Left me and Jack alone. And there were others where Piper, Paige and Leo were murdered as well as Cole and Jack. Their blood on my hands, all killed by demons. Demons that were after Cole.

I twisted and turned restlessly as these nightmares played through my head, unaware of someone watching me, near the corner of my room, sitting patiently on a chair.

_I ran. Blood covered my body and hands. I could here them laughing. I could almost hear them blinking. Everyone was dead. A baby's cry. I could hear it. It got louder and louder, backing me into a corner. Then there was a light. A figure emerged from the light. Prue. Carrying a baby, my baby. Behind her was Shax, creeping closer and closer towards her. I tried to cry out and warn her, but no sound came out. Within seconds, he was behind her. Prue's expression showed no emotion. I couldn't tell whether she was angry by the fact I had a baby with Cole Turner, a demon, or whether she was happy for me. She seemed oblivious to the fact Shax was behind her. I tried to move, but I was frozen. Slowly he raised the athame and it to Prue's throat. Blood squirted everywhere, as Prue's lifeless body dropped to the floor as did Jack. He was crying, but stopped as soon as his head hit the floor. Then, Shax gave me a wicked smile and stabbed my baby, over and over and over._

I sat upright, panting, with a deafening scream waiting in my throat. I nearly choked, trying to spit the scream out. A pair of strong, comforting arms was around me.

I coughed and cried at the same time as the mystery person rocked me back and forth. I glanced at the clock. It was just past midnight. I whimpered as I lay against the person's body. I looked up at the person and my heart skipped a beat.

"Cole." I whispered hoarsely.

"Shh. It's alright. Shh." He hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"I love you, Cole Turner." I said, gazing up at his eyes. He smiled, and wiped the tears away from my cheek.

"I love you too, Phoebe Halliwell."

He pressed his lips to mine, and kissed me. At that moment, nothing mattered anymore. My nightmare disappeared from my mind. Everything he had done that hurt me vanished into thin air. And suddenly, we were the only two people left in the world…

I sat up and glanced at the clock. It was just past midnight. I sighed and flopped my head back on pillow. That was when I noticed the figure in the corner of my room, watching me. I sat right back up and gasped.

"Cole!" I whispered, annoyed. I was on my knees on the bed.

"Bad dream?" Cole asked casually.

"Why do you ask?"

"You seemed a little…disturbed and scared at the beginning, but happy just before you woke up."

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?" I asked, trying to change the subject a bit.

How dare he break in like this! So what, he stalked me at night now?

"I shimmered." He replied, looking directly at my eyes. I looked away, feeling slightly uncomfortable. I didn't like how he looked at me so unpredictable. I didn't know what he was feeling, his expression gave away nothing.

"How long have you been watching me for?" I asked, feeling a bit paranoid. I didn't understand why he was here.

"A while."

"Cole, what is going on? Why are you being so…blunt with me?"

He sighed, and closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again.

"I wanted to talk. I want…answers." He replied.

"Answers? Answers to what?"

"You, Jack, You life since I left."

Oh boy. He knows. Why else would he come at the middle of the night, just to ask question about me? Unless they concerned and involved him.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Who the father of you baby really is." He replied.

I closed my eyes and opened them again.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I pretended to not know anything.

"I know Jack is your baby. Piper told me. So don't even think about pretending he's not."

I stayed silent, keeping my gaze on the floor.

"Well, you probably already know who the father is." I finally mumbled.

"I want to here it from you."

I paused for a few minutes, gathering my thoughts, as Cole waited patiently. I had to do this. It was now or never.

"You." I whispered, "Jack's father is you, Cole."

PLEEASE REVIEWL I seriously have doubts on this chapter. So please tell me what you think.


	11. Confessions Part II

**HERES CHAPTER 11!**

**This Chapter is also dedicated HalliwellMB for reviewing a LOT of times, just when I was starting to feel like this was a ball of suck (Glee!) HalliwellMB made my day. You rock! :) Thanks xxx**

**Chapter 11 – Confessions Part II**

I heard him breathe out heavily. He must've been holding his breath during that long pause.

"Phoebe, why didn't you tell me sooner?" He said coming to join me on the bed. I pushed my knees up to chest and hid my face away from him. He slowly put his arm around me, hesitantly, not wanting to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Don't cry. It's alright. I'm not angry or anything." He tried to soothe me.

There was a quiet cry from baby monitor. Jack must've woken up. I quickly rushed to the nursery, desperate to be away from Cole for a bit. But Cole followed me. I picked Jack up and soothed him until he stopped crying. I turned around to face Cole. He was staring and smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, you're just really good with him, is all."

I couldn't help but smile. We crept back to my room and sat on the bed. Jack was gazing up at Cole.

"Here, you should hold him." I said, giving Jack to Cole.

I watched Cole rock Jack gently. He was a natural. Jack seemed to really know who his dad was.

"His name is Jack Benjamin Halliwell." I smiled.

"Benjamin."

"Yeah, after you father. I hope that's okay…"

"It's perfect."

We sat in silence, both our eyes kept on Jack, afraid we'd make eye contact if we looked now.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked, finally breaking the silence.

Cole looked at me, and nodded for me to go on.

"After you left, why didn't you come back?"

He paused for a second, before answering.

"I disappointed you twice. I didn't want to let you down for the third time."

"So what, you just…gave up?" I asked,

"No, I never wanted to leave you, and if I'd known about Jack I never would have, but I was planning on going away for a while, away from anything magical so I could try remember what its like to be human, to be innocent." He said. "I was gonna come back afterwards, for you. I just wanted to get rid of my demonic side first."

I smiled. He did it all for me. He's willing to give up part of him for me.

"That's so sweet." Was all I could manage to say.

For a few long moments, we stared at each other.

"Cole, I want you to know that this doesn't change anything," I said, meaning Jack and Cole's confessions, "I'm still not ready to be in a relationship."

"Okay, I…I understand." Cole replied, as he kissed Jack's cheek and handed him back to me.

Then he turned back to me and kissed me gently on the forehead, before shimmering out the room.

I held Jack, still staring at the space where Cole had shimmered out. I looked at Jack. He was staring at me with a weird look on his face.

"What are you staring at?" I whispered accusingly, before putting Jack to bed in his own room.

That night, I thought a lot about Cole's midnight visit and I wondered if I had done the right thing. If it was right to tell him we couldn't be together. Surely he's changed, he's proven that, right? So why couldn't we be together. It was still quite late, like about 2am. I jumped out of bed, not even bothering to tidy it up. I didn't bother get dressed or anything. I just knew one thing and one thing only. I loved Cole.

I checked on Jack one last time, before grabbing my jacket, and creeping out the door of the Manor. The drive to the cemetery was excruciating. I was just too excited, yet scared at the same time. Finally I arrived. I practically tripped out of the car. I paused, at my car, gathering all my thoughts and thinking on what I was going to say to him. I walked, very slowly to the entrance of the mausoleum. I took one deep breath before entering the mausoleum, the place where Cole practically lived.

The mausoleum was dead silent and very dark. At first, it didn't look like Cole was even here. I walked around. Leaning against the grave was Cole. I smiled when I saw him. He turned around when he noticed me and smiled back.

"Phoebe, what are you doing here?" He asked, looking up at me. I sat down next to him on the cold, hard ground.

"I've been doing some thinking, and I've realised that, I don't want to be alone, I don't want to push you away and I know that you're a demon and I'm a witch and it would cause a lot of problems but…well…what I'm trying to say is that I love you and I don't wanna lose you."

"Phoebe," He stroked my cheek with his thumb, "I love you too."

He brought his lips to mine and as soon as they connected I felt my whole body melt and tingle, giving me a sign that this was the right thing to do. We reluctantly pulled apart and spent the next few minutes just staring at each other.

"Do you want to go back to my place?" Cole asked, placing his hand in mine.

"You got your own place?" I asked, half shocked.

"Yeah, I got it after I left and got a new job."

"Oh, okay then, let's go to your place."

We walked to the car and Cole drove us to his house.

"You bought your own house?" I asked, peering out the window as we pulled up into the drive.

"Yeah, I had some money left over and well…" Cole replied.

I followed Cole through his house, up the stairs and to his bedroom. I sat on the empty chair near his desk.

"Wow, neat place you got here." I said, looking around. It was so inviting and friendly.

"Thanks."

Cole looked at me, his eyes travelling up and down my body. He started to take in what exactly I was wearing. Of course I was still in my pyjamas and slippers, with a jacket on top.

"Are you wearing your pyjamas?" He asked.

"Umm…Well…I didn't really take any notice in what I was wearing, I just really needed to tell you that I loved you." I replied, blushing slightly.

I went to go sit on his bed where Cole was already. He stared into my eyes, making me weak at the knees. He brought his lips to mine and pressed them together. Everything disappeared and before I knew it he was on top of me, still passionately kissing me.

MWAHHAHA. The ending was a little awkward. Sorry, I'm not so good at writing that sorta stuff ROFL. PLEASE REVIEW.


	12. Happily Never After

**Sorry I haven't updated in months. There was a shooting at my school between two rival gangs. At first, one gang (let's call them El Salvador) tried to steal the money saved up to build a new gym, but the other gang (let's call them El…Poncho?) heard about it and wanted to beat El Salvador to it. We were all held hostage (some of us had guns pointed to our heads) whilst they stole the money (gotta love 'em badasses) but then El Poncho peeps came along and bullets started flying everywhere. Everyone was screaming (except the gangs) and it was all hectic. Then I tried to make a run for the money and some gang guy, saw me and couldn't be bothered to just push me out the way, so he shot me in the arm…and it hurt. Soon enough, the police came and arrested the peeps. A lot of us were injured and we were rushed to hospital and they proceeded with surgery and all that jazz. I fought for my life, and eventually I survived but my arm and stuff was in a reeeaaally bad condition, so I couldn't type for a while or anything.**

**Now that is sooo much more interesting than just mere laziness :)**

**Plus, it's mother's day! Can you believe than out of over 10 adoptive children, only two of them bothered to say Happy Mother's day to me? TWO? Are you freakin kiddin me? Out of OVER 10 children? Yeahhh I adopt a lot of my friends, that I can't even remember who most of them are or anything. Same with the amount of 'best friends' I make. Seriously, if you go into town where I live, and ask some people if they know me, I bet you at least one or two of them would say "Yeaaah, I know her, we were best friends for like a day." Cuz, when I'm with friends and we pass some random peeps, I ask them to be my best friend and they say yeah :) cuz I'm That Cool. Jokes. **

**BUT don't forget to tell your mother you love her. You don't wanna lose her or any other parent. My friend had to scatter her dad's ashes a few days ago :(**

**Don't mind me, I'm just drinking coffee. Caffeine is reeeally not good for me. It's disgusting, but I don't wanna waste it…Okay I reaaally can't finish it BLEUGHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Chapter 12 – Happily Never After**

I woke up the next day to find myself in bed with Cole. For a short while I was confused, but then memories of last night came back to me. I held the hand of the arm that was wrapped around my waist.

"Hey, you're awake." Cole whispered in my ear. He kissed my cheek, working his way down my lips. I missed all this so much before. Why did things have to get so complicated? Why couldn't last year be as it was like right now?

I glanced at the clock. I almost jumped out of the bed when I saw the time. I was at least an hour late for work. So was Cole for that matter. And what about Jack? Was he alright? What if a demon got to him? But Piper and Paige wouldn't let that happen, right?

"What are you doing?" Cole asked, pulling me back to bed, as I tried to pry his hands loose.

"Well there's this little thing called work!" I said, pulling my clothes on.

"Phoebe it's a Saturday." He replied.

"Oh." I said, pausing awkwardly, not exactly sure what to do next.

"You were looking forward to not having to go straight home and face your sisters." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Technically, I would've had to go home anyway, since I have no other clothes than my pyjamas!" I tried to steer him away from the truth. But he already knew, and now I was trying to cover it up.

He glared at me with that look that read I-know-it's-true-so-don't-even-try-to-cover-it-up.

I sighed and nodded.

"You don't have to go back just yet."

"Yeah but when I do, they're gonna know where I've been and…it's just World War Three waiting to happen!"

"You're gonna have to tell them sooner or later."

"Yeah, I know."

"Do you want me go back with you?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder.

"If you don't mind."

"Of course not." He replied kissing me again.

"Phoebe!" Piper ran up to me and hugged me as soon as I entered the living room of the manor. She pulled away, her hands gently gripping my arms, whilst I stared at the ground guiltily.

"Where have you been? We tried calling you, we tried scrying for you. We were so worried, I thought you'd been taking by demons…" Piper exclaimed. The last sentence trailed off, as she watched the figure follow after me. She dropped her hands from my arms.

"And so you were." She muttered, as she fixed her eyes firmly on Cole.

Leo soon walked in, along with Paige, who was carrying Jack.

"I didn't know you two were…together." Piper said in a monotone.

"We are." I confirmed.

Piper paused, staring at me for a while, and I didn't dare look away from her.

"Hi, yeah, excuse me, may I talk to my sister for a minute…alone?" Piper asked Cole.

"Errr, yeah, sure! I'll just…" He replied, walking to the kitchen, with Paige following closely behind. I thought Piper was going to ask Paige to stay, but she merely looked at Paige and let her go, without saying anything. I sat down on the sofa, with Piper, just after Leo had orbed out to give us some space.

Where to start?

Cole's POV:

Phoebe's youngest sister, Paige, followed me in the kitchen, carrying Jack…my son. I wanted to hold him, and stare down into those gorgeous eyes, but I was reluctant to ask. And to be honest, I was quite terrified. The thought of being a father still unsettled me. Well…let's just say I wasn't exactly the best person to be a dad. I'm a demon, running away from other demons, because I fell in love with a charmed one! That had danger written all over it.

I felt bad for leaving Phoebe back there with Piper. Who knows how angry Piper could get. Except everyone knew perfectly well how angry she could get. We'd witnessed it when the elders forbade her to be with her love, Leo, and another time, when her beloved older sister, Prue, died. I felt sorry for any demon that came into contact with an angry Piper. Evil or not, I wouldn't wish that upon anyone!

"So…you and Phoebe." Paige stated, trying to fill the awkward space with some small talk.

"Uh-huh." I replied.

"Look, Cole, I'm not very good at approaching stuff carefully and slowly, so let's just cut to the chase. You're a powerful demon, who has betrayed us many, many…many times! You're 'married' to a witch, a charmed one to be precise, and she has had you're child. Now Cole, I know you really hurt Phoebe in the past, and you really screwed up, but personally, I think you've changed now. I don't think you're a threat or completely evil. Maybe there's evil inside of you, and maybe there always will be, but I don't think you'll ever hurt her again, not on purpose. And I hate to say this but I think you might actually be…kinda good?"

"Umm…thanks."

"Well, I'm glad I finally got that off my chest." She replied, just as Piper and Phoebe walked in, "You just have one more sister to convince though."

Piper stood there, staring at me, yet not making any effort to talk, until Phoebe elbowed her in the ribs.

"Ouch!" She yelled, slapping Phoebe's elbow away. She turned to face me again.

"Cole, would you like to…come to…dinner tonight at 8?" She asked, through gritted teeth. Of course, Piper hated me, but she would move heaven and earth for her sisters. No doubt that Phoebe made her try to 'get along' with me.

"Sure, I'd love to!" I replied, chirpily, giving her an innocent, wide grin just to get on her nerves a little.

"Don't push it." Paige whispered to me.

I arrived at the manor at around 8 'o' clock, just in time for dinner. I didn't want to be early or late, so I figured that right on time would be good enough. It was just Phoebe, Paige, Piper, Leo, and Jack there. I just hoped Piper hadn't poisoned my food before I got here.

Dinner actually went well, in my opinion. It wasn't at all awkward, like I thought it would be. When it was over, I offered to help Piper clean up, and she accepted.

"Thanks for helping me with the washing up, by the way" Piper said.

"No problem, it's the least I could do."

"You know, it's gonna take a lot more than washing dishes to make up for what you've done, Cole."

"I know, and I'm not using this opportunity to…force you to forgive me for all that I've put Phoebe and you, Paige, Leo and Jack. I really am sorry."

"Yeah, I've heard that before."

"I really love Phoebe. I'd be a fool to mess it up and hurt her again. And I know it's gonna take a while for me to be forgiven, if I ever am, but I will try. I really will."

"Well, I'll believe it when I see it." She replied.

It was around 11pm, when I got back to my house. I was tired, and I was already missing Phoebe and Jack, dreading to spend another night alone in this house. I went up to my room, where I had slept with Phoebe the previous night. I smiled, remembering it. I unbuttoned my shirt in front of the mirror. There was something odd in the background that could be seen in the mirror. Without turning around, I looked closer at the reflection in the mirror. I realised, within a short space of time, that the thing was in fact a figure, cloaked in a black hooded cape. I whipped around and held out my hand in front of me, ready to summon up an energy ball, just in case. A few weeks ago, I wouldn't have cared. I would've let this figure unleash its fury onto me. But I had a son now. A son that needed a father. And I had a wife I loved so dearly, and who I wanted to be with no matter what. I didn't want to summon up an energy ball until he showed himself as a threat. I had been trying to not use my demonic powers. I had barely used it in a year, except when some bounty hunter comes running for my blood.

The figure stared, with its cold, black eyes. It moved towards me, quickly. I panicked and summoned an energy ball.

"Hold your fire." He said, calmly, in one of those Darth Vader type of voices, just as I was about to throw it at him. I held it back, keeping my hand prepared just in case it was a trap.

Suddenly, another demon shimmered in the chair facing me. He was quite old and very creepy looking.

"So this is the verrrry famous, great Balthazar." He said in a creepy voice that made his words sound longer and slower than they were supposed to.

"Not so great, now that you've fallen for a witchhhh." He continued, emphasing the 'ch' sound on the word 'witch'. His voice made it seem like he knew something very important that he wasn't willing to share. It was a bit intimidating.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"A friend…or foe…" He replied, making the word 'friend' sound more pleasing than 'foe'. There was something I really didn't like about this guy. The way he talked so…cryptic…it made me feel uneasy.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I'm gonna need to borrow your body for a while, and I promise to return it…almost in the same state it's in now." He said, just before the black hooded figure suddenly jumped, about to enter my body, but I reacted too quickly and threw an energy ball at it. The figure burst into flames and crumpled to the floor. The demon in the chair sighed and rose up.

"Must I do everything?" He muttered. He paused, and I paused. I was scared of what he was going to do. Suddenly, he jumped, too quick for me to prevent, inside my body, and I lost complete control over my body. It felt like my mind, my body, even my soul was blackening. He was corrupting me. I couldn't fight him off, he had already won. I was gonna lose everything all over again.

"Now, let's go get our witchhhh."

***claps* After my return, I think I deserve a review :)  
LOL jokes, but still, you know you want to ;)**

I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.)  
Pretty Young Thing  
You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.)  
Tender Lovin' Care  
And I'll Take You There

Pretty Young Things, Repeat After Me  
_[Artie]_ I Said Na Na Na  
_[P.Y.T.'S]_ Na Na Na  
_[Artie]_ Na Na Na Na  
_[P.Y.T.'S]_ Na Na Na Na  
_[Artie]_ Na Na Na  
_[P.Y.T.'S]_ Na Na Na  
_[Artie]_ I Said Na Na Na Na Na  
_[P.Y.T.'S]_ Na Na Na Na Na  
_[Artie]_ I'll Take You There

**I'm absoluuutely addicted to this song (and artie) LOVE THEM! (I like Glee's version though, altought Michael's version is okay, but I like Artie singing it)**

**Who else loves this song? xD**

**PLUS! CAN YOU GUESS WHO THE DEMON IS? WHOEVER GETS IT RIGHT GETS A MENTION IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**ILoveYou P.Y.T's ;) **

**x x x x **


	13. The Strange Case

**Hey guys.**

**Damn figlets (teehee my new word).**

**I've broken up for the Easter holidays now, so I will probably have more time to update and write more chapters of my stories. -Sorry, I know I haven't exactly stuck to my word with this but I have been writing some other stories too and I've been pretty damn caught up with homework as usual. Lucky I have another 2 weeks minus 2 days to write as much on this story as I can.**

Really sorry if this chapter is crap, but I've been having a seriously crap week last week. Basically this girl who used to be my friend made up these lies and got me and some other friends in some really big shit. And I needed time to sort myself out, so sorry I took quite a while to update. :(

Okays, well I hope you forgive me :/

Enjoy.

Chapter 13 – The Strange Case of Cole Turner and Phoebe Halliwell

Phoebe's POV:

It was one of those typical demon-hunting days. Some demon had tried to kill us again. Do these demons ever learn? We were in the attic, discussing the recent demon attack, as Paige flipped through the pages of the Book of Shadows in search for our demonic attacker. Piper and Leo were scrying for the demon. Jack was in the other room, sleeping. The door to the attic creaked open and, to my delight, in walked Cole. I immediately went over to kiss him, and I could almost feel the glares, I was sure Piper was giving me, on my back. She still didn't like the idea of Cole and me together again. She thought he'd just go break my heart again, but she didn't feel what I felt. She didn't feel what I _had_ felt every day after I thought Cole had died. She didn't have to go through that unbearable feeling of emptiness and pain. I could hardly believe he was mine again.

"Hey." I greeted him.

"Hi." He replied, sounding quite distant. _Uh oh…_

"Everything alright?" I asked, curiously.

"Yeah, everything's perfect."

He still sounded troubled and distant, but I dismissed that.

"I got it!" Paige shouted in excitement, as we all ran over to her. I noticed that Cole took extra care to not go near the Book. The Book still thought he was evil, since he was technically still a demon, but I knew he was good at heart, but I'd be lying if I said that I didn't have doubts, somewhere deep inside of me…

"A Hiddi demon. Rips out the hearts of those who have been burned by love and feeds on it."

"Nice." I commented, sarcastically.

"Watch out, Phoebe." Piper said, and for a minute I thought she was joking but her expression read dead serious.

"I'm not burned by love." I replied.

"But you have been many times before." She muttered, and I chose to ignore it.

"There's an easy vanquishing potion, but it also needs the Power of Three. You guys keep scrying and I'll go make the potion." Paige said, changing the subject slightly.

Paige went downstairs, to the kitchen to whip up the vanquishing potion, whilst Piper continued to scry using the athame that the demon left behind. Suddenly, Leo looked up, as Piper and I watched him. We knew that look all too well.

"The elders are calling me." Leo said, before orbed away.

"Naturally." I muttered, just as Piper exclaimed, "Ah ha!"

"Did you find the demon?" I asked, making my way to Piper.

"Yep, and looks like we've got our potions as well." Piper replied, nodding her head towards Paige, who entered the room carrying a potion vial filled with a green solution.

"Alright, let's go hunt us a demon." Paige said, holding the potion up. Piper jumped to her feet and followed Paige out of the attic.

"Umm, will you be okay staying here to look after Jack whilst we're gone?" I asked Cole.

"Sure." He replied, as I smiled and made my way to the attic door.

"Help me Phoebe." A desperate cry rang through the room as I whipped around, eyes wide open, to face Cole.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I said good luck, Phoebe."

Third Person POV:

The child. The prodigy. It's all he needed to fulfil his mission. Take away the child, take away

the Charmed Ones. Who knew this simple child could become the greatest source of all evil in

the history if evil? The child of the previous source of all evil and a charmed one, well that was a

dangerous mix. Cole, or rather the demon possessing him, smiled wickedly at the child.

And they would never find out. His little witch will never know her precious husband gave away

their child to the underworld, whether he wanted to or not. But he had nearly ruined the master

plan.

"_Oh help me, Phoebe, help me_." He mimicked in disgust.

"I will raise this child to be the most powerful evil this world has ever seen. He and I will rule

the underworld, once and for all. And we'll crush those Charmed Ones and Balthazar one by

one."

He had waited for this moment for a long time. He had caused Phoebe to get the job as a

teacher at the same school as Cole, purposely. He just had to wait for the witch to fall in love

with her demon again. Then he'd possess the traitor, Cole, and steal away the prodigal son. It

was his fault all along, that the two ever reunited. He chuckled, as he paced backwards and

forwards.

He had been trying to get the baby for the past half an hour now, but it was like the baby had

some kind of invisible shield, and he knew all about his cunning plan.

"How is it that something so small, and defenceless could know my evil thoughts?" He thought

out loud, "Could you truly be as powerful now, as you are destined to be as man?"

The hybrid child just looked at him.

"My lord, let me take you to your destiny." He bowed to the baby, but Jack never let his guard

down.

"Then let me show you your greatest fear." You replied in anger and frustration. The demon held

out his hand in front of him and watched curiously, and then yelled in frustration.

"How is it you have no fear?" He lashed out, causing the vase full of flowers to smash to the

floor. Then he saw it. It was slight, and if he had blinked he would have surely missed it, but the

baby had flinched. It was as if the baby had let down his guard and only protection for a few

seconds.

"Why, child, are you afraid now?" He asked in a mocking tone. He held out his hand again and

watched, with success this time.

"_You sick evil bastard. I never want to see you again. Get out of our lives, Cole. Stop ruining _

_mine." The young woman yelled._

_The man looked into her eyes, seeing that she meant business, and exited in flames. The baby _

_started to cry for his absent father, whilst the woman tried to soothe him, with no hope._

"Ahhh, how sweet. A little unexpected…but still sweet. Your greatest fear is that you father will

leave you again."

"And who would've thought that the most powerful threat to society…would've feared his father

leaving?" the demon taunted, "My my, well that's one thing we'll have to change when we rule

the underworld together. Can't have a great ruler with a weakness can we?"

He reached for the baby, and instantly felt the power. It was so strong and overwhelming,

nothing like he'd ever seen or felt before. It felt refreshing, like it was replenishing him. Yet it

held a great force, one that was almost impossible to break past. And though, the demon, who

had toyed with the Charmed One's lives many times before, broke through it. All thanks to his

power, to see the young boy's fear. At least now he may be able to control him, by convincing

the child that he was his father and taking on his father's appearance. The child wouldn't dare to

get rid of his father, his own father. Although that would be amusing to watch.

YES!

The demon grabbed the child, and it instantly let out an ear-piercing shriek, just as the sisters'

orbed back into the Manor.

Phoebe's POV:

"Cole!" I scolded, "You're making him cry!" I picked up Jack and comforted him, and soon his

crying soften to only a whimper. My sister's had left us alone for some privacy.

"I'm sorry! But I'm not an expert on this…thing." He gestured towards Jack.

"This _'thing'_ is your child!" I was angry at how Cole referred Jack to a 'thing', but I also felt

sorry for him. He was obviously struggling with this whole parenting business. I was also

worried about him. He seemed to be acting strange. It was like he didn't care. But mostly, I

couldn't shake the feeling that what I thought I heard was actually what I heard and not just my

imagination.

"Well not everyone's as 'perfect' at this as you act like you are." He yelled, with venom in his

tone and his eyes black, cold and pitiless.

"Excuse me?" I could hardly believe what he had just said. Why was he being so hot and cold?

"I mean, you're always pushing and pushing and pushing me to be this great, angelic super dad

and one foot out of place and it means I'm evil and *poof* I'm vanquished! You only want

someone on the inside to help you get the upper hand. That's all this really is, isn't it? It's all just

a big game to you." He yelled, backing me into a corner. His temper and behaviour was all over

the place and quite frankly it scared the hell out of me sometimes.

"Cole, stop. You're scaring me." I pleaded.

"Am I?" He challenged in a very threatening and scary voice, which didn't sound like Cole at all.

He had me backed up in the corner and his face right up to mine, and his hand leaning

against the wall to support him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm just…tired…and confused." He apologised as he kissed me

gently on the cheek. It still felt warm and quite comforting, yet…different. I tried to search

into his eyes to see if he meant it, but I saw no expression or anything. Just cold, black pits

staring black at me. I sighed.

"You're not alone, you know. Don't forget that." I reassured him, enveloping him into a hug.

"Save him." A voice whispered in my ear, making me retreat instantly.

"What did you say?" I asked, seriousness in my tone.

"Nothing." He answered, looking confused, though I wasn't sure if it was just all for show and

he was fooling around.

"Seriously, Cole, I'm not in the mood for games."

"I didn't say anything, I promise!" He held up his hands as if to surrender, pleading himself

innocent.

I decided to let it go, but I knew something weird was going on and I didn't like it one bit. It was

the same voice as before, I was sure of it. But was I just imagining things? It seemed too real to

be just my mind playing tricks on me, yet I had been quite stressed lately, so that could've been

the cause of these weird voices.

_Save him._

What did it mean?

Save who?

Paige's POV:

I peeped through the door, which to my advantage wasn't closed properly, watching this strange case. Piper was upstairs with Leo and Phoebe and Cole were in the front room with Jack, fighting. I was spying on Phoebe and Cole. I felt bad, but I was really curious. Cole was acting strange. Normally he would never go off at Phoebe like that, and yet here he was, biting her head off.

Ever since this morning, he's had this really strange vibe clinging on to him. I couldn't figure him out. I considered that he may be reverting back to his old ways, but he seemed sometimes quite empty and distant, other times he was eager, and other times he was impatient and angry. Not like the Cole we had grown to know over the years since we met him, evil or not.

It was as if something was missing or was replaced. I couldn't quite put my finger to it.

I listened intently at what they were saying.

"_I mean, you're always pushing and pushing and pushing me to be this great, angelic super dad _

_and one foot out of place and it means I'm evil and *poof* I'm vanquished! You only want _

_someone on the inside to help you get the upper hand. That's all this really is, isn't it? It's all _

_just a big game to you." _

He was backing her into the corner, looking very threatening. When we knew he was evil, we all

also knew he would never lay a finger on Phoebe, but now as I observed, ready to help if

needed, I wasn't so sure. I was as if something was…controlling him or something.

"_Cole, stop. You're scaring me." _

"_Am I?" _

He had her backed up in the corner and his face right up to hers, and his hand leaning

against the wall to support him.

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm just…tired…and confused." _

He apologised and kissed her on the cheek. I didn't understand why his behaviour was so hot

and cold, not at all like the Cole we were used to.

"_You're not alone, you know. Don't forget that."_

I didn't stick around to here the rest. I was confused enough as it was. There was something going on.

All I knew, is that whatever was going on, it was most probably going to end badly. Very badly.

**Please review. **

**It takes days to write a chapter.**

**It takes minutes to read a chapter.**

**It takes seconds to review a chapter.**

**:)**

**Hmmm….i've started getting into Stephen King's The Dead Zone (The TV Programme). It's actually quite interesting *_* **

**Ahh, I know it sounds lame, but I watched the Scream 4 trailer and now I'm convinced the murderer is…..there! :| I know it sounds pathetic, I mean it isn't that much of a scary movie, and I don't get scared by scary movies. I usually laugh. It's funny when someone's head gets chopped off. :D **

**It's just that the face creeps me out a lot, and well the murderer is someone who copyed of a movie, so what if someone copies of this movie. Oh crap now I've posted this, some creep out there has read this and decided to hunt me down and copy the murderer and is now after me ahh. **

***runs***

**I will be forced to sleep with a gun. :/ **

**Scre4m (pronounced screfourm)**

**Missed you muuuch! :) **

**AND ALSO! Well done to HalliwellMB for guessing correct that the demon who possessed Cole was in fact…...**


	14. The Usual Suspects

**Hey guys! So so so sorry for the long wait! I've been feeling really light headed and dizzy, and I have some pains just about under my stomach and in my stomach (if that makes sense cuz I'm not a sciencey person).**

I had after school detention on Monday, then another lunchtime detention yesterday. And I got threatened with another detention today :) My life is so goooood.

**Saw my newborn cousin over the Easter holidays. She's soo cute but she cries too much. (I'm not exaggerating here, she cries more than babies usually do). She's a month old. :)**

**P.s. If any of you read my other fanfic 'It all started with', I haven't given up, but it's gonna take me some time to update, so please be patient. I will update it eventually, I'm not a quitter, but you have to be patient here.**

**I've also got a new fanfic I've been writing on….PAPER! at the dead of night too. Good thing there's no school and I get to sleep in. It comforts me to know that other people have to go to work whilst I sleep (only kidding). Oh and it's a charmed fanfic btw. I've written like 3 chapters of it already, but I'm gonna try finish it before I post it (good luck with that ha).**

**So with further ado….**

**Chapter 14 – The Usual Suspects**

Phoebe's POV:

I made my way to the living room to this 'special and super important' meeting.

"All right, what's so important that you had to drag me away from Billy." I announced, as I burst in through the room. Leo's face went blank and confused, as Paige eyed me strangely, whilst Piper tried to maintain her laughter at her husband's clueless face.

"Billy?" Leo asked.

"Kill It Before It Dies." Piper said.

"Naturally." Paige commented, finally getting the drift.

"Kill who before they die?" Leo asked as we all just laughed.

"Wait…how can you kill it before it dies? That makes no sense, and who do we have to kill?" Leo urged.

"It's a movie, honey." Piper replied, smirking.

"Oh." Leo answered, feeling pretty stupid.

"So, on with this meeting." I insisted, plopping myself on the chair. Piper and Paige were on the opposite, bigger chair, whilst the Book of Shadows lay across the coffee table, as Leo was perched on the arm of the chair.

"Well, the elders are concerned that a great force has gotten too close to you guys and they hold a great threat and potentially unimaginable powers."

"Oh great. Another 'threat' hell-bent on vanquishing the Charmed Ones." I sighed.

"Not you three…Jack."

I gasped loudly in shock.

"W-why?"

"Why else? To use him. Rule the underworld alongside him or to take his powers."

"What powers? He barely has any."

"He's still very powerful, Phoebe."

"Who is it?"

"That's the thing. They don't know who or what may be after him. But they fear it might be someone close to us or posing as someone close to us. That's why you need to be really careful on who you let in and stuff."

"What about this guy?" Paige asked, pointing to a demon in the Book of Shadows. He had a creepy face and jet-black hair. In the description, it said that he 'seeks nothing but power and is known to double-cross. He will stop at nothing to get power and uses clever tactics to get what he wants.'

"Or this guy." Leo pointed to a demon with long, dark hair up to his shoulders, with bulging eyes and an intricate mark running up his arm, on the opposite page. 'Is known to befriend his victims first before brutally murdering them to steal their powers.'

"Let's check them both out. How about, me and Leo take bulgy eyes, and you and Paige take creepy face."

I gave her a look.

"What? We each need someone to orb us, and Leo is my husband, so I will take him, thank you very much." She snapped.

"Woah! Calm down, Piper, I didn't even say anything!" I replied, holding my hands up as if to surrender.

Paige closed the Book and orbed it back to the attic.

"Paige, we need the vanquishing potions." I said.

"Already ahead of you. Whilst you children were 'arguing', I wrote down the potion we needed." She smiled, proudly.

Soon enough, the potions were ready.

"Okay, but don't we need to get them talking first? I mean what if they aren't the threat, but they could know something? How are we gonna do that? I'm guessing they won't exactly be jumping to tell us." I asked, realising the full picture.

"Good point, we'll give them an intervention. We'll probably need crystals. So it'll be better if we do it in the Manor." Leo said.

"We need the summoning spells." Piper said.

"I'll check." Paige orbed to the attic, as we made our way there ourselves.

"No spell. There's no spell to summon any of them." Paige complained, as we reached the attic, to find her furiously eyeing the pages of the Book very carefully.

"Then we'll just have to make our own." I replied.

I grabbed some paper and a pen and scribbled, furiously all over. After minutes of rhyming, I finally came up with a spell for each demon.

"Who's first?"

"Bulgy eyes." Piper said with a wicked grin.

We pulled up a table to shield us from any surprise attacks. Paige set up the crystals, making sure she left out one of them. We chanted the spell for this demon and with a gust of wind, a very confused bulgy-eyed demon appeared.

"Now!"

Paige orbed the last crystal in place, and it electrocuted the demon, making him collapse to the floor in pain. He was helpless. We ran over to him, Paige removed the crystal, as the demon panted.

"Are you the demon after my son?" I asked, deciding to just get to the point.

"What are you talking about?" He whimpered.

"My son. You know the prodigy. Son of a Charmed One and the ex-source of all evil. What you demons think would be the future ruler of the underworld."

"Oh, the prodigal child."

"Are you?"

"Everyone's after him." He answered as Paige placed the crystal back to shock him again, hoping he'd come to his senses.

"Okay, okay. No. I'm not the one after him."

"Are you sure, buddy?" Paige asked, shocking him once more.

"Yes!"

Paige threatened to shock him again. 

"But I may know who is after him." He interrupted.

"Who?"

"Ah. A great demon. A friend, but also a foe."

"Get to the point."

"My, my. He must really be as powerful and cunning as they say to be right under you noses."

"Ugh!" Paige slammed down the crystal, and held it there, as the demon erupted into spasms.

"Wait. It's -" The demon tried to yell, before he erupted into flames and disappeared, leaving a scorch mark on the carpet.

"Paige!" Me, Piper and Leo scolded.

"What?"

"He was just about to tell us, that's what!" I sighed.

"Sorry."

We quickly moved onto the next demon. He was less willing to give out any information, despite the pain, so I figured he was quite close to this 'threat'.

"You're not getting anything from me, witch." He spat, just as Paige smashed the crystal down, he screamed and writhed in pain.

"Care to try again?" She asked, lifting it back up.

"I'd rather die."

"Fine by me." Paige slammed it down again and again, they watched as he burned, screaming. They didn't miss the evil glint in his eyes, as if he had won. And at that point, they felt that he had.

"Well, we got nothing." Piper sighed.

"No we don't." Leo replied as we all stared up at him, confused and eager for him to do that thing where he suddenly reveals all.

"The first demon gave us a starter. He said it was someone with the name beginning with 'Baa'."

"Honey, I think he was just screaming. It was definitely the letter 'b', but I'm positive that he was just screaming." Piper replied.

"So we check the book for anything beginning with 'B'" I said.

"This is gonna be one hell of a long night." Paige sighed.

**Please review and give me some feedback and any suggestions? Kinda brain dead here on this story**

**I**

**Am**

**Awesome!**

…

**At**

**Tetris :) **

**Just thought ya'd like ta knoooo! :)**

**Thanks for all the love on my other fanfic 'His Green Eyes', I recognise some of you coolio peeps :) **

**Lobb you x**


	15. These Are My Suspicions

Oh my god! I AM SOOO SOOO SORRY :(

**I haven't updated in over 2 months! I am sooooo sorry guys.**

**I feel so bad. I should go boil my head in oil…but I won't :D**

**How should I make it up to you guys?**

**Well it's summer holidays now, and I'm not going anywhere for the first few weeks so I'm stuck at home. Most of my friends are going on holiday. But on the bright side, I have more time to write and update. Yay.**

**Thanks for being so patient guys. Love youuu!**

**Hope you don't hate me. Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 15 – These Are My Suspicions

Paige's POV:

"Anything?" Phoebe asked me, as I hopelessly scanned the Book of Shadows for a demon that began with 'B'.

"Yes. Already I've found 43 demons beginning with 'B'. Anyone of them could be the one we're after. I'm checking their descriptions now."

"This is hopeless. Can we just vanquish every single demon that begins with 'B' and hope that one of them is the one after my son?"

"Phoebe, that's suicide! What if something goes wrong?"

"Well we can't just sit back and do nothing whilst some crazy lunatic demon is after my son!"

"Phoebe, calm down. We're doing the best we can." I replied, as she sat down on the chair and let her head rest on her hands.

Poor Phoebe.

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom for a second." I said, before closing the Book and making my way out of the attic. I walked down the steps and onto the landing. I was about to go into the bathroom when a voice from Phoebe's bedroom stopped me. I quietly crept towards the door and peeked in through the small gap. Jack was in his cot staring up at Cole.

"_Those silly little witches. I nearly had you, until they rudely interrupted. But now I've got you. While they're running around trying to find the demon after you, they have carelessly missed that I am the one after you. Together we shall rule the underworld!"_

I gasped in shock. Cole's head whipped around, as I quickly hid out of sight. I heard his footsteps come closer and closer. And I ran.

"Piper!" I yelled as I leaped down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"What? What is it, Paige? Has something happened?" She asked in a worried tone.

"It's Cole."

"What about Cole?"

"_Cole _is the one after Jack!"

"What? That's crazy! Why would Cole be after his own son?"

"I heard him. I heard him say that he was the one after Jack."

"Paige." Piper interrupted me with a warning.

"No, Piper. I know what I heard. And don't you think it's a little weird how Cole has just randomly came back into our lives? It all makes sense now! Cole is the one after Jack!"

A long silence followed, as I saw the desperation and warning in Piper's eyes.

"You can't be serious." A voice from behind me said with disgust. I whipped around to face Phoebe.

Crap.

"Why do you always try and ruin my relationship with Cole? Cole is not the one after Jack. Why would he be?"

"Phoebe, listen to me. He's been acting strange lately, and earlier today I heard what he was saying to you. That didn't sound like Cole then, did it? Something's different, Phoebe. Something's happened. I don't know what, but all I know is that Cole is the one after Jack!" I yelled.

Another long silence followed and my eyes flickered to the door, where who should enter but Cole himself.

Holding Jack.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, playing innocent.

Nobody spoke for a while. Piper's eyes were focused on Jack, whilst mine were on Cole.

Finally, Phoebe broke the silence.

"Paige seems to think here, that you're the one after our son."

WHY DID SHE TELL HIM THAT!

Now he's probably one step ahead of us.

"What? That's crazy!" He yelled

He would say that, wouldn't he?

"No wonder you still haven't found out who it is. Instead you're standing here making false accusations about me! When are you gonna give up this hatred against me, Paige?"

"I know it's you, Cole. Just give up the act!"

Suddenly, Leo orbed in the room.

"Piper! You will not believe who's after Jack!" He exclaimed focusing on piper only and completely blocking the rest of us out.

"Cole?" Piper suggested, fixing her eyes upon Cole, who held a firm and unreadable expression.

"Yeah…how did you…?" He asked, confused, as he whipped around and finally registered the rest of us.

"You guys too?" Phoebe asked Piper and Leo, with a hurt expression.

"Phoebe, get away from him." I said in a low voice.

"Phoebe, don't listen to them. I'm innocent." Cole pleaded, just as Jack started to cry.

"Trust me, Phoebe. I'm your sister. I was right about him all the other times. I'm so sure I'm right about him now."

Suddenly, Cole began to laugh. Everyone glared at him.

"_Silly little witches." _He said in a sing-song voice.

"Cole?" Phoebe asked.

"_So clever of you to figure me out, Paige. Yet so naïve."_

And with that he flamed out.

**:O yaay, they finally found out!**

**I've finally started reading The Vampire Diaries series, after I promised myself I would like….1 year ago? Haha. It's really good. I'm on chapter 9 of the awakening.**

**Did you guys know that there a Glee movie in 3D coming soon to cinemas? **

**I broke up for the Summer holidays on Friday. We had a half day, so I went to the cinema with some friends. AND GUESS WHAT WE WATCHED?**

**Yeahhhh that's right!**

**Harry effin' Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2! :D**

**It was awesome. You should soo watch it. But if you are. Don't watch it in 3D. Because nothing in it was actually 3D. I mean I thought that the big battle would be. But it wasn't :( **

**I got some really cool, Harry potter 3D glasses too. :)**

**I can't believe it's really over though D:**

**The first time I heard of harry potter (when I watched the first movie) I asked my mum if I can go to Hogwarts and she said if I do, I'll get eaten by death eaters D:**

**Voldemort :'(**

**OMG! My friend just asked what I would rather do:**

**Marry Damon Salvatore**

**OR**

**Be Voldemort**

**:O**


	16. Kill It Before It Dies

Okay so:

**It's either Marry Damon Salvatore OR Be Voldemort.**

**At the moment I'm swaying towards being Voldemort. He's just so…so frickin' awesome.**

**But Damon is sooo sexy. Not the actor: Ian Somerholder, but Daaamon! :) **

You and your difficult questions, Rae. Curses!Chapter 16 – Kill It Before It Dies

"Phoebe, calm down. Shhh. Honey, don't worry. We'll find them." I comforted my older sister.

"I'm so sorry, Paige. I should've listened." She sobbed.

"Any luck?" I asked Leo.

"No. I can't sense them."

"Think. Where are they most likely to be, where we can't sense them?" Piper asked.

"The underworld." I replied, for everyone.

I was gonna kill that son of a bitch.

How dare he just sweep into our lives again, only just to take off again, WITH MY NEPHEW! How dare he break my sister's heart, once again. How can he manage to inflict so much pain and hurt upon one person, without even killing them?

"_Paige."_ A raspy voice breathed.

I stopped and examined my surroundings, wondering where the voice had come from. Was it Cole?

"_Paaaige."_

The voice seemed to be coming from everywhere.

"Where's my nephew? What have you done with him?"

No answer.

"Answer me!"

"I will hunt you down and I will kill you. I will get my nephew back if it's the last thing I do! We'll all kill you. You're gonna wish you never even heard of the Power of Three!"

"_How can you…when you're all alone?"_

A strange sensation came over me and I shivered.

"I'm not alone. I have my sisters with me!" I yelled.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure dart in the shadows. I shipped around.

"Show yourself!" I shouted.

The figure emerged from the darkness. It was Piper.

"Piper! Thank god! We need to kill this son of a…Piper?"

It looked like she was looking at me, only I realised she was looking _through_ me.

I turned around. There was Leo. He held out his hand. He seemed to be looking straight through me too.

"Leo? Piper? Come on guys!"

I gasped as a gust of wind went straight through me. I looked up to find that the gust of wind was Piper. It was like I was invisible. Their hands interlocked as they walked off and disappeared behind the shadows without even a glance backwards towards me.

I saw Phoebe not far off, with Cole and Jack.

"Phoebe! What are you doing? Get away from him!" I yelled, but she ignored me, and all three of them left.

As I watched them leave, I caught a glimpse of two other figures that were about to disappear into the shadows. I instantly recognised them.

"Mom? Dad?"

That's when I realised.

I was all alone.

Piper's POV:

I was worried sick about Paige and Phoebe. Worried something might have happened to them. After all, we were in the underworld: Haven to demons!

"Piper, run!" Phoebe ran straight to me, gripping my shoulders and shaking them hard, "They're after us. They're after us all!"

"Phoebe! Piper!" Paige called out. She ran, joining Phoebe. Suddenly, a blinding ball of light shot out and hit Phoebe. Phoebe fell down as soon as it hit her.

"Phoebe!" I screamed with horror.

Another flash of light whirled past me, and struck Paige. I whimpered as I watched her helplessly fall to the ground.

"Paige!" I screamed, running over to my sisters. There was blood all over my hands. Crimson red blood.

"Piper?" I looked up and followed the sound of that angelic voice. Leo was looking at me with a pained expression. Suddenly, he fell to the ground, with a horrific thud that echoed through my ears liked a drum carelessly being beaten by a small child.

I didn't fail to notice the stick like form that stuck out of his back, surrounded by a pool of that same crimson red blood.

"NOOO!" I screamed, tears rolling down my cheeks.

I just lost everything.

Phoebe's POV:

I love him so much. But maybe it's not meant to be. He keeps doing stupid things and breaking my heart. Your not supposed to fall in love with the enemy. Now I know why.

Sometimes I wonder when he says 'I love you', does he really mean it?

What drove him to do this? This time, I genuinely thought he loved me. I thought that we could be a family, and yet here I am, running around the underworld, looking for my son, who was kidnapped by the love of my life.

I stopped in my tracks, realising that Leo, Paige and Piper were no longer following me. They must've taken a wrong turn. I hesitantly continued to walk, eyeing the corners suspiciously. It wasn't safe down here. I had no idea where I was going, or any idea where Cole and Jack were.

"Jack?"

I couldn't believe my eyes. I didn't think I would ever see him again. My poor baby was sitting on the ground, neglected.

I rushed over, holding out my arms to scoop him up. Suddenly, he vanished. I jumped back with surprise.

An illusion.

I heard footsteps behind me, and I whirled around to come face to face with my child's kidnapper.

"_It seems your greatest fear, has already come true." _He snarled with spite.

"What have you done to my baby? Where is he?"

"_Safe. Well…as safe as he can get."_

"You son of a…"

I ran at him and grabbed him, tackled him to the ground. He swiftly got up and grabbed my wrists, squeezing them very tightly. I winced. He pulled them up to my head and backed me up against the wall.

"Cole, why are you doing this?" I whimpered.

"_Cole? You think that, that poor excuse for a demon is doing this. Young naïve little witch."_

"Who are you?"

"_A friend…or foe."_

There was a loud piercing scream, which I instantly recognised as Piper's.

"What have you done with my sisters?"

"_I have only showed them their greatest fears."_

"Their greatest fears…" I whispered to myself, as if that piece of information was vital.

Suddenly, it all clicked.

The demon beginning with 'B'.

Greatest fears.

Cole acting weird.

Calling out for help to me.

Of course! Why didn't I see it before? He was possessed by none other than…

"Barbas!" I exclaimed.

"_Well done! It seems like I underestimated you!"_

"Why Cole?"

"_Because he was the only one I could possess to get close to the child without raising suspicions."_

"Cole, please listen to me. You have to fight this."

"_He can't hear you, witch!"_

All of a sudden, Barbas started to pant heavily, as he clutched his chest and groaned.

"Phoebe. Please listen to me. You have to kill me. It's the only way he'll leave."

He stopped panting, and stood up straight.

"_Stupid demon."_

I felt inside my pocket. My hand gripped around a small vial. It had been in the back of my mind ever since I got to the underworld. I hadn't been meaning to use it, but I had brought it just in case.

Barbas, pushed me to the ground, and my hand automatically slipped out of my pocket. I was still gripping the vial, but my grip loosened and the vial rolled away. Luckily, Barbas didn't notice it.

The rough, hard, cold surface had given me a few scratches and bruises on my tumble down.

He turned around, with his back to me, and rattled on about something. I wasn't listening. All I could think about was that vial. That oh so important vial.

I squinted in the darkness, and sure enough, I spotted a gleam of light. It was the reflection from the vial. It wasn't that far away, if I could just get up and grab it…

I dragged myself, inch-by-inch, closer and closer towards it.

Closer and Closer.

Just as he was about to turn around to face me, I grabbed the vial, gripping it tightly in my sweaty palms.

I hesitated.

Then I flung it with all my strength towards him, using the element of surprise.

It hit him on the chest. His face dropped.

"_Nooo!"_ He screamed, before he burst into flames. It was unsettling to watch him burn away, since he was still in the form of Cole. I looked away, only looking up when I heard the screaming stop.

Far away, I heard the distant cries of a baby.

**AVADA KEDAVRA!**

**Sorry. Just wanted to say it. :D**


	17. Resurrection Day

**Hey.**

**So basically, E4 is replaying episodes of Charmed again, and it made me want to get back to this. I know. It's been a year since I last updated. I'm really sorry. Has it been about 2 years since I started this story? I'm not sure if this means I'll be making regular updates or anything, but anyway this is the last chapter of this story so…**

**Wow. So much as changed in just a year, almost too much. I've evolved as a person. I entered a new friendship group. I got cheated on. In one single night I lost my boyfriend, who was my best friend and the person I depended on the most. But that also made me realise how much my new friends cared about me. I made an extremely strong bond with my maths partner. My sister moved out to go to university. Me and my best friends lost 2 "friends", but that was for the best, as it made us get along much better and be closer than ever. I had a few proper GCSE exams, which is scary stuff. Recently, though, one of my best friends seems to have chosen her boyfriend over us. That hurt. I don't want to lose her, but I don't know what that means about our friendship because we never thought she would do this, it's like she's a completely different person. Now? I'm just listening to music and trying to update all this. **

Chapter 17 – Resurrection Day

"Phoebe." A soft voice whispered, shaking me from my sleep.

I grumbled, turning away.

"Phoebe…wake up." The voice called again, their soft and gentle hand shaking me once again. Slowly, I opened my eyes.

"Piper?" I groaned, rubbing my eyes. My eldest sister smiled at me sadly, and held out a cup of coffee for me, as I sat up, reluctantly. Taking the cup of coffee from her, I immediately took a sip.

"How are you holding up?"

"…I'm…not really." I admitted, my voice faltering. I looked down at the pink plush duvet covers. He was gone. Again.

"He wasn't evil, Piper."

"I know, honey."

"I just…Jack…I mean, he lost his father once, and now he's lost him again…_I've _lost him again too." And with that I burst into uncontrollable sobs. The door to my bedroom clicked open softly, and there stood Paige. I looked at her, my vision blurry with tears.

"Hey." She greeted. Her voice was soft, as if she thought I would break at any minute. I guess I kind of already have. I smiled at her, not trusting my voice to speak without faltering. I motioned for her to sit on the bed, as she was standing awkwardly by the door. She shuffled over, hesitantly sitting on the bed. I looked her in the eyes and tried to smile, but ended up shaking with tears once again. Paige brought me into a hug, and soon Piper joined. We lay like that for minutes, my sobs muffled by Paige's lemon yellow jumper. Right now, we weren't just witches, or even charmed ones. We were just three sisters, mourning.

"Are you sure you're ready to go back to work? I mean it's only been a few days since…" Piper trailed off, not wanting to remind me of the terrible event that occurred just a few short days ago. But I had been reminded. Every day. Every forlorn look my sisters and brother-in-law gave me. Every time my son cried for his father. Every night, when I slept in my cold, empty bed, and the memories would creep back to me.

I can't help but wonder…should I have thrown the potion? Could there have been another way?

"Yes, Piper. Right now, all I need is to distract myself with work." All I need is to be close to him.

Piper studied me, and I instinctively stood still, trying to look composed.

"Alright, but if it gets too much call me straight away!"

"I will."

I kissed her on the cheek, before kissing Jack goodbye, and hurrying out of the Manor. I started my car, and drove off quickly to the school.

Lessons went by too quickly, work had been completed, and soon it was lunch and I had run out of things to distract myself with. I was alone in my classroom. I didn't want to go to the staff room. I didn't want to be around people.

There was a cold chill in the room. I pulled my baby pink cardigan around me more. I went over some of the work my students handed in once again. I felt the chill again. It was closer. I tried to ignore it. Suddenly, I felt an ice cold touch on my skin. I yelped, as the cold burned my skin, quickly standing up and studying the room. It was empty. I glanced at my arm, and gasped in shock. There was a mark on my skin where it had burned. That patch of skin was much paler than the rest. What was even creepier was that it was in the shape of a handprint. _Where did that come from? _I ran my fingers over it to find that it was still cool. I felt chills and shivers at the back of my neck and all down my spine. _Was I losing it? Was the grief overpowering my mind?_ I hurried out of the classroom to the ladies' toilets. I stared at myself in the mirror. Running the cold-water tap, I splashed my flushed face with ice-cold water, gasping loudly as the cold hit my skin. I gripped the sink with both hands, panting, before looking up and staring at my reflection in the mirror. I jumped almost six feet in the air and nearly screamed when I noticed the figure behind me through the mirror. _It couldn't be? It wasn't possible?_

"Cole?" I called out as I turned around to face where he should have been, but instead of Cole, there was nothing. Just bathroom stalls. I fearfully checked each stall. Nothing.

"I'm going crazy." I muttered. I walked out of the ladies' toilets, and made my way back to my classroom, shutting the door behind me. He was there again. My mind was spinning. _Was he real? _It was just a hallucination. My mind was playing tricks on me, torturing me once again. _He's walking towards me. _I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. There had to be a perfectly logical explanation for this. He was dead. He wasn't coming back. My mind was just tormenting me. I slowly opened my eyes. _He's still there._ The hallucination of him was right in front of me. Familiar brown eyes that I could loose myself in. Familiar dark hair I wanted to run my hands through. Familiar lips I so badly wanted to kiss. To feel his touch, as his arms wrapped around me. I stepped back. _It's not him_. He stepped forward. _This isn't real._ I stepped back more, as the vision of him menacingly drew forward, grabbing my wrists. I could feel the cold burn again, as he pushed me back, until I hit the wall. I breathed heavily. Lips brushed my neck. I closed my eyes, slowly, reluctantly. My whole body burned, bathing in a freezing fire. _This isn't real, open your eyes. _I opened my eyes. Emptiness surrounded me. The smell of despair filled the room. _My_ despair. It was all just a crazy hallucination. He was gone. That was that.

"How was your day?" Paige asked, as I picked Jack up.

"It was good." I lied, even throwing in an authentic smile so she would hopefully buy it. From the way she smiled, I guessed that she did. After slightly awkward chit-chat, I headed back upstairs, and set Jack down to sleep. I was just not in the mood to talk, especially after my eventful day at work.

Cold Chills filled my bedroom, like it had in my classroom. He was there again, in the shadows. _Why are you doing this to me?_ Within seconds, Cole had closed the gap between us. He stared into my eyes, flickering between them and my lips. _If only…_What seemed like hours, were only minutes that ticked by.

"Hey, Phoebe, can I borrow your-…Cole?" I snapped my eyes towards Paige, who stood by the door in complete shock horror.

_Cole. Cole. Cole?_

"Wait, you…you can see him?" My head was spinning.

She merely nodded, too shocked for words. I looked back at him. _Could it be…? _My brain was a carousel. Overwhelming feelings took over me, making me delirious. The last thing I saw were those familiar brown eyes as my world became black, and I hit something hard…

"Mmfhh…"I mumbled, groggily waking up.

"What's going on, what happened?" I sleepily asked. I peered up at all the faces staring down at me in concern. Leo, Piper, Paige and…Cole. He was here. He was real.

"Cole?"

He smiled at me, cupping my cheek in his hand. My cheek tingled.

"But…how? How is this possible?" I almost choked as I struggled to get some answers.

"After you threw the potion, I flamed out. I went to the mausoleum because I didn't want you to see me die. It turns out the potion only worked on vanquishing Barbas." His voice was like velvet. So soft and gentle.

"What?" I scrunched my eyes up in confusion as I sat up.

"We think that Cole's become even more powerful, and quite frankly more hard to vanquish." Piper piped in.

"Your sister's already trying to cook up another potion that I'm not immune to." He said, laughing and rolling his eyes. I smiled, admiring his laugh. It had only been a few days, but it seemed like years since I heard it last.

"Piper!" I yelled, scared at the fact that she was making another potion.

"Phoebe, it's just in case! I mean we all trust Cole…kinda…no offence." She replied, turning to Cole.

"None taken." He replied smoothly.

"So Barbas..?" I enquired.

"Is gone. For good." Leo answered.

"Erm…we'll leave you guys to…you know…catch up." Paige announced, as I blushed. The trio left my bedroom, leaving just me and Cole. My heart leaped up.

"I still can't believe you're here." I smiled.

"You didn't think you'd get rid of me _that_ easily, did you?"

I laughed softly, as our eyes met. He leant in, closer and closer. His lips connected to mine. It was like a spark. I saw fireworks, as our lips moved in perfect synchronisation. Sweet, yet passionate. He broke off this kiss and leant his forehead against mine.

"I missed you." I breathed.

"I was only gone less than a week."

"Still."

"Phoebe…I have something to tell you."

"…What is it?"

"I'm thinking of getting my powers stripped…for good." He stared at me, as if he was seeking approval.

"I mean I know I wont be able to protect you and Jack anymore, but I don't want to harbour anymore demons, or be constantly on the run from bounty hunters. I don't want to let you down, or lose you and Jack…"

I silenced him with my lips, my answer to his news was in the kiss itself.

A soft whimper came from the cot. Cole glanced towards it, before making his way to it. He swiftly picked up Jack.

"Hey, buddy." He said in a babyish voice.

"Dadda…" Jack gurgled.

"Shh…I love you." He cooed to the baby. I walked over to the pair. Jack was holding onto Cole for dear life. His tiny hands gripping Cole's shirt. I stared at the pair adoringly. I could see they already had a strong father and son connection. I gently rubbed Jack's back lovingly.

Cole took my hand in his, boring his eyes into mine.

"I love you so much, Phoebe Halliwell." He said with so much sincerity.

"I love you too."

I smiled. Everything had turned out perfectly. We walked out the room, hand in hand, with Cole carrying Jack, as we made our way to the rest of my family…our family.

[The End]

**I tried to make this chapter quite long. It's like almost 5 pages on Word Document, not including the author's notes. So this is the end. I hoped you liked it. It's not as good as I hoped it would be, but I tried my best. Please review and give me your opinion on the ending. I wanted it to be a happy one, but what did you think? Xxx 3 **


End file.
